


Leaving little to the imagination

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Handcuffs, Inspired By Tumblr, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser bought Ray some sexy <a href="http://www.hommemystere.com/">male lingerie</a> ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving little to the imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/gifts).



> Inspired by a [post on Tumblr about lingerie for men](http://inconclusionray.tumblr.com/post/106028245702/hauntedjaeger-ivyaura-emmabailey#notes), specifically by Arwyn's comment on said post:
> 
> _"*And Benton Fraser pulls out his credit card to order Ray — alright, possibly one might argue the benefit is largely for himself, but putting that aside — many, many Christmas presents*"_
> 
>  aaaand.. thus the idea was planted in my head, and the rest is history x)..

  



End file.
